When the light appears
by LuckyVV
Summary: Finn demanda, "Comment est Quinn?" Rachel secoua la tête. Belle, elle aurait voulu dire. Belle, brisée, parfaite et vraiment, vraiment vivante. Faberry oneshot, traduction de la fiction du même nom de Possibilist, avec son aimable autorisation.


**Résumé : Finn demanda, "Comment est Quinn?" Rachel secoua la tête. ****_Belle_****, elle aurait voulu dire. ****_Belle, brisée, parfaite et vraiment, vraiment vivante. _****Faberry oneshot, traduction de la fic du même nom de Possibilist, avec son aimable autorisation. J'ai laissé des passages en anglais, qui collent mieux, je trouve. J'ai gardé la ponctuation et la forme du texte, et j'ai tenté de traduire le plus fidèlement possible compte tenu du contexte, je suis simplement passée du présent au passé, ce qui est plus "français", si je puis dire. Reviews si quelque chose vous paraît absurde ou déplacé dans cette traduction, et allez lire les histoires de l'auteur, il le mérite largement. (:**

**(écoute recommandée : "17" de Youth Lagoon)**

* * *

When the light appears (quand la lumière apparaît)

.

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of the other halves. _

_(Selon la mythologie grecque, les êtres humains ont été créés à l'origine avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et une tête à deux visages. Craignant leur pouvoir, Zeus les a divisés en deux êtres séparés, en les condamnant à passer leur vie à chercher leur moitié.)_

— Le Banquet, Platon.

_..._

One. _may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance_

.

Le téléphone de Puck sonna, bruyamment et avec insistance, alors que Rachel posa la main sur son front, retenant ses larmes quand Finn essayait de la faire sortir précipitamment du hall et de la salle où ils devaient se marier. Puck se tourna fébrilement vers Santana, qui ne bougea pas la tête, alors il répondit, Rachel le fixant.

Et Rachel vit son sourire s'évanouir, sa main couvrir sa bouche, ses yeux se remplir de larmes, bien qu'elles ne coulaient pas. Il hocha la tête pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Il dit d'une voix entrecoupée quelque chose à propos de Quinn et un camion et griller un stop, et c'est à ce moment que Rachel sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se marier avec Finn Hudson.

.

Seuls les reniflements brisaient le silence de la salle d'attente, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il semblerait que ce soit surtout ceux de surtout Brittany, bien que Santana pleure aussi.

Rachel ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas tenir la main de Finn, et elle ne pouvait pas respirer.

Elle avait envoyé un SMS à Quinn. Elle savait que Quinn conduisait.

Un médecin vint un peu plus tard, fatigué, en blouse. Il leur dit que Quinn était en vie mais peut-être pas pour longtemps, qu'elle était au bloc, qu'elle était encore entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même.

Qu'ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir de réponse nerveuse plus bas que sa vertèbre L2 fracturée.

C'est quand elle vit le visage d'Artie se figer que Rachel retira la bague.

.

Les gens rentrèrent pour la nuit car Quinn devait encore subir quelques heures d'opération.

Finn partit et Rachel resta. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

.

Tout ce que Rachel vit lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux furent de soyeux cheveux blonds mêlés à du sang, un éclair métallique, la panique, l'éclat du klaxon, le dérapage des roues. Elle sentait l'embrasement des pneus.

Elle se demanda si Quinn avait été consciente après l'accident, comme cela a dû être angoissant et douloureux.

Elle se demanda si Quinn pensait à elle.

Rachel ne dormit pas une seconde.

.

Le médecin vint à 4h27 du matin, les épaules baissées. Il y avait des gouttes de sang noir sur le bout de la pantoufle de bébé bleue couvrant ses baskets, ce qui souleva tellement le cœur de Rachel qu'elle essaya de trouver une poubelle, juste au cas où.

Tout ce que Rachel savait, c'est que s'ils ne pouvaient pas réparer Quinn, Rachel ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Jamais.

Elle était aussi consciente de la sensation des jambes de Brittany contre les siennes, des battements paniqués de son cœur.

"Quinn va bien," dit le docteur. Rachel respira pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait frappé la poitrine de Rachel avec un marteau quand elle passa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Quinn. Cela lui fit mal — physiquement, tangiblement mal— quand elle toucha les agrafes brillantes sur la douce, mince cuisse de Quinn, les points de suture rassemblant la peau souple de sa joue. Il y avait des tuyaux partout, le pire était celui qui courait sous sa blouse d'hôpital quelque part sur sa poitrine, puis cette perfusion pleine de sang rouge dans un petit récipient accroché à la rambarde du lit. Quinn avait un œil au beurre noir et un tube respiratoire scotché dans la bouche. Il y avait une intraveineuse remplie de morphine piquant au-dessus de sa clavicule, accrochée avec de la gaze.

Rachel se sentit coupée en deux parce que Quinn l'était aussi.

Elle ramena étroitement ses bras contre sa poitrine, pendant que la mère de Quinn s'assit sur une chaise en plastique au côté du lit, prit gentiment la main de Quinn, son bracelet d'hôpital brillant dans les rayons du soleil du matin —comme toujours, et comme jamais plus. Aujourd'hui, Rachel sut que le bip de la fréquence cardiaque de Quinn sur le moniteur était le plus beau son de tous les sons du monde.

...

Two. _so long lives this, and this gives life to thee_

.

La respiration de Quinn se fit entendre à travers le ventilateur vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ce qui fit dire aux médecins que c'était presque un miracle. Ils la gardaient encore lourdement sous sédatifs, parce qu'elle sentirait —et c'est les termes qu'ils avaient utilisé— trop la douleur, ce qui terrifia Rachel.

Mr. Schue passa vers trois heures, avec Brittany et Santana, qui étaient parties plus tôt dans la matinée pour se changer et manger.

Brittany tendit à Rachel un sac marin des Cheerios. Rachel se souvint qu'elle était toujours dans sa robe de mariée. C'était probablement une pure coïncidence, mais dès que Rachel se changea en un jogging gris et un T-shirt de Cheerios blanc, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, les médecins venaient juste de retirer le tube respiratoire de la gorge de Quinn.

Sa bouche était pâle, mais ses lèvres pleines, et Rachel prit sa main. La respiration de Quinn n'a jamais faibli une seule fois.

.

Rachel convainquit ses pères de la laisser rester une nuit de plus. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils gardaient Quinn sous sédatifs, et c'était effrayant de penser au bel esprit de Quinn et à ses beaux yeux étouffés sous un déluge de médications.

Rachel ne demanda jamais ce que _trop de douleur _voulait dire, si cela avait juste fait perdre connaissance à Quinn, ou si Quinn avait crié. Ou si Quinn avait pu mourir, ce que Rachel ne trouvait pas trop dur à croire.

.

À 6h32 le matin suivant, ils commencèrent à changer le traitement de Quinn. Rachel tint sa main et lui demanda d'être courageuse. De ne jamais abandonner, peu importe les secousses dont était victime Quinn, aussi pénibles fussent-elles.

.

Quelque chose frappa légèrement la tête de Rachel. Ça ne lui fit pas mal. Rachel ouvrit les yeux et vit une couverture d'hôpital, puis elle se souvint.

Elle se releva d'où elle s'était endormie ce matin, apparemment, sa tête reposant contre le ventre de Quinn.

Quinn avait l'air étourdie et fatiguée, mais _ses yeux étaient ouverts. _

"Rachel," dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Hey," fit Rachel, se précipitant en direction de la tête de Quinn et baladant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux doux.

"Je t'ai frappé à la tête," dit Quinn.

Rachel tenta de ne pas rire, car Quinn semblait réellement confuse, mais elle sourit du plus petit sourire qui brisa complètement le cœur de Rachel.

.

Quinn se réveilla une nouvelle fois à l'heure du déjeuner, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, roulant sur ses tempes et dans ses cheuveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de me faire ?" gémit-elle, serrant la mâchoire.

Rachel prit sa main et la serra, une fois, doucement. Quinn lui rendit la pression avec toute la force dont elle était capable, ses phalanges virant au blanc.

Rachel essuya silencieusement ses larmes et commença à chanter "Tender" de Blur, car elle savait que c'était la préférée de Quinn.

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais Quinn s'arrêta finalement de pleurer, pour finalement s'endormir.

Une fois que Rachel fut assurée que Quinn allait dormir pour un moment, elle alla à la salle de bain et sanglota.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi puissante que celle-ci auparavant, mais elle reconnut que c'est ce qui la rendait vraiment vivante.

Ce fut la même chose pour Quinn.

...

Three. _i am a part of all that i have met_

.

"Tu as parlé à Finn?" demanda Hiram quand Rachel rentra à la maison.

"Quinn s'est réveillée," fit-elle.

.

Il jetait carrément des cailloux à sa fenêtre. Rachel pensait tout d'abord les avoir imaginés, parce qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, complètement vautrée, n'ayant jamais été aussi fatiguée, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, les contusions de Quinn ayant élu résidence sous ses paupières.

Mais les petits claquements contre la vitre de la fenêtre continuaient, alors Rachel se leva finalement et trébucha jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle s'était douchée plus tôt, enfin, et avait tressé ses cheveux à la va-vite. Finn était dehors, un sourire crétin sur son visage. Rachel ouvrit la fenêtre —pour une quelconque raison, elle ne trouva pas la force de descendre les escaliers pour aller lui parler— et lui souffla à voix basse, "Finn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels."

C'était la vérité, et c'est parce qu'à la seconde où Rachel prit son téléphone après l'avoir retrouvé, puis débloqué, l'écran connecté à Quinn Fabray s'alluma et des lignes de textes paniqués clignotèrent d'un vert menaçant.

"Désolée," dit-elle. Elle n'offrit aucune explication.

"Je peux, je peux entrer ?"

"En fait, j'allais me coucher."

"Oh," dit Finn. "Ok."

"Ouais, ok."

Finn s'éclaicrit la gorge. "Comment est Quinn?"

Rachel secoua la tête.___ Belle_, elle aurait voulu dire. ___Belle, brisée, parfaite et vraiment, vraiment vivante_. Mais au lieu de ça, elle dit, "Elle ne sait pas encore pour ses jambes, mais elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui."

Finn acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Rachel se demanda s'il a toujours été comme ça.

.

Rachel était, techniquement, supposée aller au lycée, parce qu'on était lundi et qu'il n'y avait pas de vacances ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais la pensée de s'asseoir en classe et de voir le siège vide de Quinn à côté d'elle était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, sans parler du fait qu'elle devrait parler à Finn.

"Je peux juste ne pas y aller aujourd'hui ? Quinn—" commença-t-elle, et puis pensa, Quinn _quoi _?

Mais Leroy hocha simplement la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

.

Quand Rachel alla à l'hôpital, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré assise dans la chaise près du lit de Quinn, affaissée sur elle de telle façon que sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller de Quinn. Ses cheveux étaient courts, mais du même blond que ceux de Quinn, et elles avaient les mêmes pommettes et la même bouche.

Elle chantait doucement quelque chose en ce qui pourrait être ou ne pas être du français, et Quinn essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais elle semblait également heureuse.

Le cœur de Rachel vacilla et tomba sous ses pieds lorsque Quinn regarda dans sa direction.

"Rach," chuchota-t-elle. "Salut."

"Salut," fit Rachel, bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé.

"C'est Frannie," dit Quinn, "ma sœur."

Frannie se releva avec un petit sourire. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui collaient à la peau et Quinn les lissa avec beaucoup de concentration. "Heureuse de te rencontrer," dit Frannie.

"De même," répondit Rachel, avant de s'asseoir près d'elles. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Le visage de Quinn se figea et elle déglutit, frottant son nez malgré les petits tubes d'oxygène collés à l'intérieur. "Ils m'ont dit. À propos —à propos de ma colonne vertébrale."

Rachel ferma les yeux et se força à ne pas pleurer. "Je suis tellement désolée."

Quinn secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Rachel prit la main de Quinn, et Frannie les regarda, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement, lorsque Rachel dit, "Je t'aiderai à aller mieux."

"Promis ?" chuchota Quinn.

"Promis."

Quinn acquiesça.

"Et je penserai toujours que tu es belle."

Si Quinn rougit, Frannie n'en dit rien.

.

Artie, Mercedes et Puck vinrent plus tard, après les cours, et Quinn leur donna de faibles, prudentes étreintes.

Ils décidèrent tous de regarder _Sabrina_, le film préféré de Quinn avec Audrey Hepburn, et personne ne dit rien lorsqu'elle demanda doucement à Rachel de s'allonger près d'elle, et personne ne dit rien quand Rachel le fit sans perdre un instant.

Quinn s'endormit vingt minutes après que le film ait commencé, mais ils l'ont tout de même regardé en entier. C'était parfait.

...

Four. _their shadows, with the magic hand of chance_

.

Rachel dut finalement retourner au lycée. Quand Finn la vit dans le couloir, elle se sentit simplement fatiguée. Épuisée.

Quinn eut une dure nuit, Frannie le lui dit par message, ce qui les rendit toutes deux tristes et inquiètes.

Finn essaya de tenir sa main.

Elle la repoussa. Elle était froide.

.

Pendant Glee —Quinn menaça Rachel de lui nuire si elle manquait— le siège vide devant elle lui sembla encore plus solitaire.

Rachel commença à pleurer avant même qu'ils ne débutent la chanson.

.

Carol et Burt étaient déjà là quand Rachel entra. Frannie était endormie sur un petit lit, c'est pourquoi ils étaient silencieux, mais Quinn semblait aller un peu mieux.

Ils saluèrent Rachel avec des sourires, tous, et cela changea irrévocablement quelque chose en elle, des lumières s'éteignirent pendant que d'autres s'allumèrent.

"Je ne peux pas l'épouser," murmura-t-elle, "Je ne peux pas."

Frannie se réveilla et Carol et Burt acquiescèrent gravement, mais sans colère. Quinn sourit.

.

"Papa ?" demanda Rachel plus tard dans la soirée. "Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux ? Le genre d'amour que les gens chantent et dont on écrit des poèmes ?" Quand elle dit ces mots, elle pensa à Quinn, et cela pourrait lui apporter toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

Hiram sourit, éteignit la bouilloire sur la plaque et versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse de Rachel. "Je voulais passer toute ma vie en pensant à la sensation de la main de ton père dans la mienne."

Rachel cligna des yeux. Elle se souvint de la texture des mains de Quinn —chaudes, douces, fines, avec une callosité au majeur droit, près de l'ongle, venant de l'écriture qu'elle pratiquait —chaque jour.

.

Frannie l'appela un vendredi matin. "Elle panique," dit-elle à Rachel, la voix tremblante. "Je savais que ça pouvait arriver quelques fois, parce que c'est une façon pour quelqu'un de gérer le stress, tranquillement, mais ça —je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça —tu devrais venir."

Rachel n'hésita pas une seconde, bien qu'elle n'accéléra pas jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand elle arriva, Quinn sanglotait, haletait un peu, hoquetait, s'asseyant dans le lit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Frannie était sur le côté du lit, frottant le dos de Quinn, rangeant des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" pleura Quinn.

C'est une question à laquelle Rachel ne put répondre —elle n'en sera jamais capable— mais elle se dirigea calmement au chevet de Quinn et s'assit face à Frannie, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Quinn.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle à Quinn. "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Quinn renifla et regarda Rachel, et ses sourcils se rejoignirent, et ses yeux injectés de sang s'agrandirent sur son visage, et Rachel acquiesça.

Quinn dit, respectueusement, "Je t'aime aussi."

...

Five. _i stop somewhere waiting for you_

.

Rachel essaya d'expliquer leur devoir d'anglais à Quinn un après-midi.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous étudions _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_ sans analyser la théorie féministe. Ou, au moins, la dialectique," souffla-t-elle. "Et on n'aborde même pas la modernité dans _Le Vieil Homme et la Mer _?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles," avoua Rachel.

Quinn rit d'un rire cristallin. "Je peux t'apprendre," proposa-t-elle.

"Ce ne sera pas ennuyeux ?"

Quinn arqua un sourcil. "Oh, je peux rendre ça beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que tu crois."

Tout le visage de Rachel rougit d'embarras et de quelque chose d'entièrement différent, aussi —de plaisir.

.

"Finn," dit Rachel, debout dans le salon de sa maison. Il la faisait se sentir _coupable _—de rêver plus grand, d'être plus raisonnable, d'aimer d'une façon plus complexe— mais elle n'en dit rien. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle.

Son sourire s'évanouit. "Mais —je pensais—"

"Je voudrais que tu sois vraiment heureux un de ces jours, Finn," fit-elle. "Et j'ai besoin de penser la même chose pour moi."

Rachel n'a même pas véritablement pleuré.

.

Quinn rentra chez elle, et Rachel s'y rendit le soir-même. Quinn était déjà au lit, dans sa chambre, regardant un film sur son ordinateur portable.

Elle sourit lorsque Rachel entra, et dit, prenant un accent anglais, "_I'm going to read what I want, and I'm going to listen to what I want, and I'm going to look at paintings and watch French films, and I'm going to talk to people who know lots about lots_."

Rachel sourit. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Les yeux de Quinn s'élargirent. "C'est _An Education_," dit-elle, comme si elle parlait de la Bible ou quelque chose de sacré. "Tu ne l'as pas vu ?"

Rachel secoua négativement la tête.

"Bien, Rachel," fit-elle, "tu dois le voir maintenant." Elle releva l'édredon. "On peut le remettre au début. Je m'endormirai sûrement, mais tu peux le finir, et tu comprendras la fin, alors je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliquer comme je l'ai fait avec Santana et Brittany —elles n'ont pas vraiment aimé, ce qui est ridicule —et c'est avec Carrie Mulligan, qui est—"

Rachel la coupa avec un doux, timide baiser. La main de Quinn vint derrière la tête de Rachel et s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un léger gémissement. Rachel s'écarta juste un peu, chuchotant, "Tu ne te tais jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Quinn sourit si parfaitement que Rachel sentit presque son cœur éclater. "J'ai apparemment appris de la meilleure."

"J'ai rompu avec Finn," dit-elle.

Quinn redevint instantanément sérieuse. "Ça va ?"

Rachel rechercha un quelconque signe d'hésitation sur le visage de Quinn. Comme elle n'en vit aucun, elle répondit, "Oui," et c'est ce qu'elle voulu dire.

.

"Je t'ai attendue si longtemps," souffla Rachel dans l'obscurité, au milieu de la nuit, quand elle pensa Quinn endormie.

Mais Quinn chuchota, "Moi aussi."

.

Quinn appela Rachel un samedi matin.

"Quoi de neuf ?"

Rachel faillit faire tomber le téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit Quinn, à bout de souffle, souffler _Je peux sentir mes jambes_.

...

Six. _alive;we're alive,dear:it's(kiss me now)spring!_

.

Quinn commença à réapprendre à marcher, ce qu'elle trouva bien plus frustrant que pour Rachel —pour Rachel, ses progrès étaient remarquables, et son énergie était encore plus incroyable. Quinn rangeait ses cheveux dans un bandeau et ne pleurait jamais, et se mordait la lèvre, et travaillait si dur qu'elle transpirait à chaque fois.

Le premier jour où elle fit un pas d'elle-même, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine étaient là, et c'était un moment de silence absolu quand cela arriva, les yeux de tous s'élargissant, comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Pour ne rien manquer.

Quinn les regarda avec un sourire choqué, béat, puis tout le monde enlaça et embrassa une Quinn souriante, à nouveau vibrante.

.

Dans le discours de promotion de Quinn, elle remercia le Glee club et spécialement Rachel.

Ce fut la plus belle chose que Rachel ait jamais entendue.

.

Quinn surprit Rachel en acceptant d'elle un rendez-vous officiel, le dernier jour du printemps. Elle vint devant la maison de Rachel et lui déclara que c'était le début de leur relation en tant que couple, et Quinn avait l'air tellement adorable et jolie dans une parfaite robe d'été verte et des richelieus, ses cheveux raides tombant juste au-dessous de sa mâchoire, que Rachel ne pensa même pas à refuser. Quinn ne conduit plus nulle part —Rachel pensa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais conduire, du moins pour un bon moment— mais elles marchèrent lentement autour du quartier de Rachel —quand Quinn vacillait, Rachel tenait fermement sa taille avec un sourire— jusqu'au parc.

Quinn disposa une petite couverture avec un pique-nique, des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture avec de minuscules cookies découpés en forme de soleils et de lunes, et il y avait un panier rempli de fraises. Il y avait des cookies aux pépites de chocolat —faits maison, dit Quinn fièrement— et de la limonade.

"Je me suis assurée que tout ça est végétalien," dit Quinn, puis elle s'assit et mit une fraise dans sa bouche.

"Quinn—" souffla Rachel.

Quinn la regarda, et son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit l'expression de Rachel. "Je sais que c'est un peu nul, mais je pensais juste que—"

Rachel se rapprocha de Quinn et secoua la tête. "C'est parfait."

Quinn sourit un peu. "Vraiment ?"

"Absolument."

"Savais-tu que la saison préférée de E.E. Cummings était le printemps ?" fit-elle.

"Non."

Elle tendit à Rachel une petite assiette. "Eh bien, ça l'était. Et ses mots sont les plus beaux du monde, je pense."

"Je les connais," dit Rachel d'un air taquin.

Quinn roula des yeux. "Et tu sais quoi ?" dit-elle, posant l'assiette et s'approchant de Rachel, son bras reposant solidement sur la couverture entre elles.

"Quoi ?" chuchota Rachel.

Quinn l'embrassa une première fois, légèrement, doucement et tendrement, un baiser d'enfance et des premières amours. Elle avait le goût des fraises et des lendemains. Elle murmura, "Ils me font penser à toi."

.

Rachel s'allongea sur la couverture, sa tête près de celle de Quinn, pendant que les étoiles apparaissaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Quinn ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Quand tu étais —j'avais si peur et tu étais —tu as failli _mourir_."

"Je suis désolée."

Rachel secoua la tête, collant son oreille contre la poitrine de Quinn. "Mais tu n'es pas morte."

"Non, je ne le suis pas."

Rachel embrassa la peau chaude juste au-dessus de la robe de Quinn. "Tu as un très beau battement de cœur."

Quinn pressa sa main. "Merci."

.

Rachel n'eut aucun cauchemar à propos de l'accident cette nuit. Blottie contre Quinn, leurs membres entrelacés et fusionnés, le bout de ses doigts jouant doucement contre les lisses, larges cicatrices qui couraient le long du corps de Quinn, Rachel dormit tout au long de la nuit.

...

Seven. _but one man loved the pilgrim Soul in you_

.

Les mois suivants, Rachel vit grâce aux sourires et aux rires de Quinn, plissant les yeux dans le soleil et observant Quinn se mordre la lèvre avant de dire quelque chose de ringard, comme ses cheveux devenaient blonds en passant du temps à l'extérieur, comme apparaissaient des taches de rousseur sur son dos, comme sa peau devenait dorée, comme elle se débrouillait pour toujours sentir le santal et les oranges.

Elles parlaient de leurs rêves et de leur avenir.

Pour une fois, Rachel ne les pensait pas stupides. Quinn les rendait réels.

.

Quinn écrit une lettre à Rachel —une lettre d'amour— un jour avant d'aller à Yale.

"Tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir avant demain matin," commanda-t-elle. "On passe la soirée ensemble, ok ?"

Évidemment, Rachel accepta.

.

"Je te verrai bientôt," chuchota Quinn dans l'oreille de Rachel avant qu'elle ne passe la douane de l'aéroport. "On sera juste à deux heures l'une de l'autre."

Rachel acquiesça et embrassa Quinn une dernière fois, chassant les quelques larmes coulant sur les joues de Quinn. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Ne fais pas la connaissance de filles intelligentes à Yale, qui connaissent la poésie et te font tomber amoureuse d'elles."

Quinn rit, comme si elle pensait que c'était la chose la plus ridicule au monde. "Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour les musiciens ?"

.

Ma chère Rachel,

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu à faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie : Dire au revoir à son grand amour dans un aéroport. Je sais que ça a l'air étrange, et peut-être que ça l'est, mais il y a quelque chose de magique dedans, tu ne crois pas ? Parce que, peu importe où je vais, qui je rencontre, quelles magnifiques choses je lis, je me souviendrai de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes doigts s'entrelaçant dans mes mains, de la courbe de ton dos quand tu m'étreins. Je me souviendrai constamment de ton sourire, de ton rire, de tes cheveux. Je te crierai Allen Ginsberg et te chuchoterai Emily Dickinson dans le milieu de la nuit quand je ne pourrais pas dormir car il me manquera tes bras autour de ma poitrine. Les gens me demanderont si je crois en la poésie et je leur répondrai oui, car je l'ai vue, et je l'ai sentie, et je l'ai touchée, et je l'ai entendue, et je l'ai goûtée. Je leur dirai que cela ressemble à des mocassins et que cela sent comme du Chanel No. 5, que cela ressemble à ta peau douce et à tes lèvres, et pouvoir marcher à nouveau, et que cela sonne comme Barbra Streisand en plus remarquable, que cela sent l'été et les fraises, et l'idée d'aller à Paris. Je leur dirai que la poésie, c'est de l'amour, et quand je dirai cela, je penserai à toi.

Et puis nous nous reverrons, et je te chercherai dans la foule de gens attendant de rencontrer des étrangers qu'ils connaissent déjà, et je te verrai agiter le bras, car tu m'auras vue en premier. Je marcherai vers toi —_marcherai_— et je te connaîtrai à nouveau, et je réapprendrai tes allées, tes boulevards et tes rues pavées, encore et encore et à chaque fois, et tes lèvres respireront l'air léger de la nuit contre ma poitrine, et je serai entière une nouvelle fois.

Je ferais cela pour toujours, à jamais.

À toi,

Quinn xx

.

(Des années et des années plus tard, quand leurs enfants —une fille puis un garçon— demandèrent à Rachel quand elle sut qu'elle passerait sa vie avec Quinn, elle leur montra ceci.)

* * *

Références :

title. "When the Light Appears" by Allen Ginsberg.

one. "Don't Go Far Off" by Pablo Neruda.

two. "Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day (Sonnet 18)" by William Shakespeare.

three. "Ulysses" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

four. "When I Have Fears" by John Keats.

five. "Leaves of Grass" by Walt Whitman.

six. "when faces called flowers float out of the ground" by E.E. Cummings.

seven. "When You are Old" by William B. Yeats.


End file.
